The Protective Power of the F4
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Ga Eul gets hurt by a fellow classmate and Yi Jeong reminds everyone what happens when someone touches what belongs to him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I know I have the story of Logan and Preston to finish and believe me I have every intention of finishing it soon but I have to get this one out of my system first. So my sister got me completely hooked on K-drama by introducing me Boys Over Flowers. I fell head over heels in love with the whole show but I really loved the storyline of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. I wanted more interactions between them so boom a new story developed. So here is the first chapter, it probably won't be more than three totaled. As always I own nothing of my own

Ga Eul stood frozen in the hallway and took a deep breath, trying to ease the panic in her chest. Her wrist was throbbing and she didn't know what to do. Taking another deep breath, she gently lifted her hand and she flinched noticing it was already starting to badly swell. Without a second thought, Ga Eul quickly whipped out her phone.

"Please pick up," she muttered frantically. "Please, Sunbae."

"Yo Ga Eul," a cheerful voice called out happily. "What's up?'

"Woo Bin Sunbae…" She began but tears flooded her throat rendering her unable to continue.

"Ga Eul, what's wrong?" Woo Bin asked quickly, a touch of panic in his voice at the sound of her crying. "Are you okay?"

"Can you come and get me?" She whispered, "I'm scared."

"Where are you?" Ga Eul could hear him moving quickly as he rushed to his car, the familiar roar of the Lotus filling the background.

"I'm at school. I think he broke my wrist." She whimpered, the pain beginning to really set in. "It's swollen and it hurts."

"Ga Eul," Woo Bin broke out sharply. "Did you just say you think he broke your wrist?" At the low sob of confirmation, he pushed his foot down on the gas, swerving around cars ignoring the angry beeps and curses of the other drivers.

"I'm on my way but I want you to go somewhere safe until I get there. Is there a classroom near you?"

"Yes," Ga Eul choked out walking back into the empty art room. "Lock the door and don't let anyone in," Woo Bin commanded.

She took a shuddering breath, "okay, I'm in the-"

"I will find you," Woo Bin interrupted. "Just leave your phone on."

Ga Eul nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. The tears flowing steadily now down her cheeks but at least the increasing panic in her chest was easing. She sat on the floor next to the door praying he would get there quickly; her wrist was really starting to hurt. After about fifteen minutes there was a sharp knock on the door which made her gasp and spring to her feet in alarm until she heard the soft voice. "Ga Eul it's me."

Feeling a sense of overwhelming relief, Ga Eul opened the door and all but flew into Woo Bin's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, tension radiating throughout his body. He held her for a few seconds before easing her back. His normally soft eyes filled with concern and a dark look of steel. "Let me see."

Ga Eul showed him her wrist and his expression paled as he took in her swollen skin molted with black and blue bruises that bared the impression of fingers.

"Who?" Woo Bin asked softly and she shivered at the murderous tone attached to the question. "Yi Seo Jun," she replied, "I will explain but can we please go… I just want to get out of here."

Woo Bin swallowed back the impulse he felt to go tearing through the school and nodded wrapping his arm around her back. Jan Di and Ga Eul were like little sisters to him and he had promised Yi Jeong he would look after Ga Eul while he was away in Sweden. So, for the past year, he and Ga Eul had been spending more time together and formed a deep familial friendship. Which meant she was under his protection and no-one touched his family. He had already texted his men to be on standby. He was sending them out hunting tonight.

Woo Bin gently helped her into his car and fastened her seat belt, growling low when she quietly mentioned her ribs were sore from where she had been slammed into the lockers. "I've called Ji Hoo to check you over."

Ga Eul nodded, closing her eyes suddenly feeling exhausted. "Ask him not to say anything to Jan Di yet though. I will tell her myself later but I'm too tired to have her clucking around me like a mother hen right now."

She loved Jan Di and thought of her more as a sister but honestly didn't think she could handle her endless questions and anger at the moment. Woo Bin agreed but looked over at her sternly. "What happened?"

"Do you remember me telling you there was this upperclassman who kept asking me out?"

He nodded slowly, a dark spread of anger making his expression thunderous and she continued hurriedly. "Well he backed off once I told him about So Yi Jeong. Although, not by name since Yi Jeong's name usually just evokes more questions but I told him I was in a long- distance relationship. Then today I was staying late to finish up a project and he was waiting for me… It frightened me that he knew my schedule and was cornering me when no-one was around. So, I flat out told him to leave me alone that I was not interested… And well, he didn't like that." Ga Eul finished quietly not wanting to talk about it anymore as fresh tears pooled in her eyes.

Woo Bin cursed violently and reached over to gently take her hand. "I will take care of it."

Ga Eul knew she should be frightened by the implied threat from the mafia prince who was as gentle as they come but everyone he cared about was under his personal protection. His devotion to all of them ran fiercely in his veins. Which along with his family connections made him the most dangerous of the F4. Seo Jun would be lucky to get out of this alive but she didn't really care.

As they pulled into the Song mansion, Ga Eul saw Ji Hoo waiting in the drive for them and though he was smiling, his eyes were also hard with anger even as he greeted her calmly. Ji Hoo took her into the living room and the pained cry from Ga Eul when he only brushed his fingers over her, Ji Hoo gave a meaningful look over his shoulder to Woo Bin. "I need to take her to the clinic for X-Rays."

Woo Bin swore under his breath understanding from Ji Hoo's expression that Ga Eul's wrist would also need to be set. "I have to call Yi Jeong anyway. Will you be all right until I get some men on this?"

Ji Hoo simply narrowed his eyes which told him the doctor would be only too happy if the bastard who hurt Ga Eul was stupid enough to show up. While Ji Hoo was more of a healer than a fighter, he was still the best in the group at combat besides Woo Bin. "She will be safe."

"Do you have to call him Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked quietly, "Wouldn't it be better if I told him once I get checked out. I don't want him to think I am- "

"Don't worry Ga Eul. I will explain everything but this is a personal promise I made to Yi Jeong." Woo Bin broke in gently. "You go with Ji Hoo now and leave this to me."

She nodded but he caught how pale the young woman was and the slow shakes that she desperately tried to control, and he gathered her close with a low protective murmur. "Don't be scared. You're safe now, I promise."

Ga Eul closed her eyes before smiling weakly. "Thank you, Sunbae."

As she walked out, Ji Hoo paused beside his brother with a dark hiss. "When you find him, don't even think about going without me."

Woo Bin blinked in surprise at the vehemence in his voice, Ji Hoo didn't usually like to involve himself in some of the dirtier work of the F4, but there was no hiding the rage in the stance of their gentle knight. "I will call you soon as they find him."

They shared a look of understanding that while their anger and protectiveness for Ga Eul ran deep, it would be nothing compared to what Yi Jeong would feel once they told him what had happened. Although the potter had never really spoken about his feelings for their country bumpkin, they all knew she was his light that kept the darkness away. Yi Jeong had stopped binge drinking and pursuing meaningless sex with random women ever since Ga Eul had stopped him from his destructive path after he hurt his hand.

They all know the reason he was working frantically in Sweden was to better himself so he could get back to Korea for her. Woo Bin didn't even know if Ga Eul was aware of how deeply the former Casanova loved her. Yi Jeong though had made Woo Bin swear that he would look after her and never hide anything from him if she got into trouble. No matter what Ga Eul said about bothering him. So, with a deep sigh and horrible dread for the pain he was about to cause, he pulled out his phone.

Yi Jeong looked at the pot he was glazing. It was the best he had done since his accident and although it was nowhere near what he used to be able to do, he was fiercely proud of it. He couldn't wait to send a picture of it to Ga Eul. She had been demanding to see it every night when they spoke on the phone. Despite their distance, they were now closer than ever with nightly video and phone chats.

And although they hadn't said the words yet, Yi Jeong knew that Ga Eul would wait for him and she understood he would keep his promise. She would be the first person he went looking for when he returned. His phone pinged interrupting his thoughts, and he grinned at the more romantic notions his brain took lately regarding a certain woman.

He was little puzzled though when he looked down and saw Woo Bin's name on the screen. His friends never called him during the day when they knew Yi Jeong was at the studio. "Hello?"

"Yi Jeong." The urgency in Woo Bins voice made him sit up a little straighter. "Woo Bin is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"It's Chu Ga Eul," he paused gathering courage. "She was attacked today and well… she got hurt."

At those words, Yi Jeong felt his entire world stop, his blood turned thick and his fingers gripped his phone so tightly he could hear the plastic cracking. "Woo Bin… did you just say Ga Eul was attacked?"

Woo Bin recognized the dangerous tone in Yi Jeong's voice and quickly explained. "Yes, but she's safe now bro- "

"Woo Bin," Yi Jeong interrupted fiercely. "What are you talking about… How hurt-Where's Ga Eul?"

"She's with Ji Hoo at the clinic. The fucker broke her wrist and bruised her ribs."

The deadly silence at that statement spoke more than his earlier outrage, and Woo Bin realized how much they had all underestimated what Yi Jeong felt for Ga Eul. It probably rivaled Jun Pyo's love for Jan Di, something Woo Bin didn't believe possible until this moment.

"Did Ga Eul tell you about that guy at school who kept asking her out?"

"Yes," Yi Jeong finally replied his voice thick with rage.

"Well today he decided to try again and when she didn't change her answer, he got mad. She was too shaken up to give me all the details but he hurt her. She called me as soon as it happened and I got her Yi Jeong. I promise. My men are already on it."

"I'm on my way." Yi Jeong was already out the door not bothering to grab his coat despite the freezing temperatures. "Tell Ga Eul I'm coming."

"What do you want me to do once my boys get him?" Woo Bin asked quietly, not even trying to stop him, knowing that nothing would prevent Yi Jeong from getting to Ga Eul now.

"Give him a taste but this one I want to handle personally." The low threat came through loud and clear and Woo Bin quickly agreed but it was pointless since Yi Jeong had already hung up. Woo Bin gathered his keys and read the new message from Gu Jun Pyo. " _I sent the plane to Sweden. I'm in Japan for meetings, I will be home by tonight_."

Realizing Ji Hoo must have texted him and he wondered if this Seo Jun understood exactly what he had started this afternoon and how frightened he should feel right now. If he was eating dinner, Woo Bin hoped he was enjoying it because it was going to be his last for a very long time. The power of the F4 was now coming for him and there would be no escaping it once it arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I lied. This story is morphing into four or five chapters. Enjoy!

As Ga Eul sat on the stool, she couldn't help admiring Ji Hoo's gentle touch. The student doctor had called his grandfather to ensure he was reading the X-Rays right and was in the process of setting and bandaging her wrist. The same fingers that had been so magical on a violin and piano ghosted over her skin so softly that Ga Eul barely even felt it.

Feeling her gaze, Ji Hoo gave her a quizzical smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I think you're going to be a wonderful doctor, Ji Hoo Sunbae." Ga Eul told him quietly. "Your parents would be so proud of you."

Ji Hoo paused staring at her intensely before gently squeezing her arm in silent thanks, his eyes expressing his gratitude for Ga Eul's sweet way with words. "You know Chu Ga Eul," he murmured quietly focusing his attention back to work. "I don't think you realize how important you have become to the lives of F4."

Ga Eul knitted her eyebrows in confusion but Ji Hoo continued smoothly. "Gu Jun Pyo just wrote me telling me that I am to take you to his house and his staff has been instructed to not let you lift a finger until you're completely healed. I'm sure Woo Bin will fight him on it since as we speak he is making up his guest room fit for a princess but they can argue for you once Jun Pyo arrives tonight."

"Gu Jun Pyo is coming back?" Ga Eul exclaimed surprised, "But why? Jan Di said he was busy with meet-"

"He was on a plane the moment he heard about what happened," Ji Hoo interrupted with a assuring smile. "I doubt even Jan Di knows he's coming yet."

"Yah! I don't want to cause any trouble…Please Sunbae. Tell the guys not to make a fuss. I'm fine."

"You're not fine and until this is over, you don't leave our sight," Ji Hoo snapped with rare heat. "But that's not the point. For us, this is simply us repaying a small amount of what we owe you."

"What?"

"Yi Jeong is our brother who has been hurting for a long time. We have all tried to help. To stand by him the best we can but after his accident, the pain became something so destructive none of us could reach him. All we could do was watch and hope he would let us help him pick up the pieces when he was done. But you got to him Ga Eul. You managed to pull him back from the ledge. And for the first time in a long time, Yi Jeong is truly healing. For that alone the F4 owes you but it's more than just that now."

Ji Hoo gently took her good hand into his with a sigh. "For all of us, you have become our compass. Keeping Woo Bin company and encouraging me. You've never allowed Geum Jan Di to give up on Gu Jun Pyo. Not even when his mother was hell-bent on destroying them and have kept her sane during their separation. For Jun Pyo that makes you the second most important person in his life. You belong to Yi Jeong but we claim you too," Ji Hoo winked devilishly. "So, you just officially got three older brothers for life."

Ga Eul smiled through her tears. "I can live with that," she whispered and leaned forward to brush a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Sunbae."

"We will take care of this Ga Eul. I don't want you to worry."

She swallowed hard; fear still lodged deep in her chest. "I keep telling myself it's over but the moment keeps replaying in my mind over and over again like a loop."

"Is there anything I can do?" The doctor asked in concern. "Do you want me to call Jan Di now?"

Ga Eul shook her head, "I just want…" She trailed off as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yi Jeong?" Ji Hoo finished as the young girl nodded with a sad smile. "Let me call Woo Bin and see if he was able to reach him."

As Ji Hoo stepped away he had to swallow once more the anger that had been festering since Woo Bin had called him earlier. Although Ga Eul was being strong and trying to keep calm, he could see the tremors in her body every so often and looking at her damaged wrist, he knew it would take months for it to truly heal. While she had not given any specifics, it looked like it been broken neatly and then slammed or stepped on afterwards. And while Ji Hoo had never considered himself a violent person but right now he would gladly rip off this Seo Jun's limbs one by one.

"How is she?" Woo Bin asked not even bothering to say hello first. "Frightened, sore, and utterly exhausted. Not to mention mentally shaken," Ji Hoo supplied quietly. "It's a bad break Woo Bin. Her ribs are okay just severely bruised. Plus, her shoulders and back where he must have slammed her into something but her wrist… She is going to need a lot of physical therapy to even get a chance of full mobility again."

"Bastard," Woo Bin snarled darkly. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him and then revive him so I can kill him again."

"Get in line," Ji Hoo muttered as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "She asked about Yi Jeong. How did he take it?"

"Not well. The words were barely out of my mouth before he was running out the door to get back here. Jun Pyo sent the plane but it was going to take too long and Yi Jeong wasn't willing to wait. He should arrive by four this morning if his last text is anything to go by. Right now, he is just hell focused on getting to her but once he does and sees the damage…" Woo Bin trailed off and Ji Hoo sighed knowingly. "Yeah."

Yi Jeong bounced in his seat barely aware of the passing scenery. He was pretty sure he could swim to Korea faster than this plane was going right now. It had taken a lot of name dropping, barking, and ultimately heavy bribery for Yi Jeong to get a seat on the first plane home but he didn't care. Jun Pyo had told him to wait since his plane was already on route to pick him up but Yi Jeong couldn't wait that long. He needed to be back in Seoul now. He needed to see Ga Eul with his own eyes, to hear her voice in order to assure himself she was truly safe.

Yi Jeong closed his eyes willing himself to calm down. The way he felt right now, he wanted to punch his hand through the window. And after snarling so fiercely at the stewardess the last time she tried to flirt with him, he doubted anyone would bother him for the rest of the flight.

He tried to do some of the deep breathing his physical therapist had recommended to loosen his muscles but it was no use. He had never felt so much rage before. Not even during his darkest days with his father or when he had thought he may never do pottery again. His whole body felt like it was on fire and the need to destroy everything in his path coursed over him. Someone had hurt his Ga Eul. Someone had dared to put their hands on her and… Yi Jeong clenched his fists remembering Woo Bin's words of a broken wrist and bruised ribs circling his brain like a damn mantra. He remembered Ga Eul talking about this Yi Seo Jun but mentioned more how she found him more of a pest than anything.

" _Sunbae, when are you going to show me your new work?" Ga Eul demanded during their weekly video chat. "How can I tell you if it's any good if you don't show it to me?"_

 _Yi Jeong gave her his signature smirk. "Are you doubting my skills now, Ga Eul Yang?"_

" _Yah! Of course not but I still want to see it. If nothing else so I can say that I saw the newest So artwork before anyone else… Oh, I forgot to tell you! Woo Bin and I have a bet on whether it's a bowl or a vase."_

 _Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows, "What's the bet?"_

" _If I lose, I must make him pumpkin porridge for a week and if he loses," she gave him a wicked grin. "He has to take my grandmother to the rose garden festival when she visits."_

 _Yi Jeong laughed. "I promise the minute it's done; I will show it to you. Even before my instructor. Deal?"_

 _She nodded happily making his heart putter, god how he missed her. "How's school going?"_

 _Ga Eul made a face with a shrug. "Okay. I enjoy my classes but I had to tutor this guy Yi Seo Jun for a few weeks and he's driving me crazy."_

" _Oh, how come?"_

" _He wouldn't do any of the work or even show up for our scheduled meetings at first but once he heard he would get kicked out class, he started coming and now he…" She trailed off with a flush making Yi Jeong curious. "What?"_

" _Well, now he keeps asking me out. I keep telling him I am not interested," Ga Eul hastened to assure him. "But he doesn't seem to get the hint. I think I am being too polite about it which he is taking the wrong way. Finally, I have just started avoiding him."_

 _Yi Jeong frowned through the computer screen at her. "You shouldn't have to do that. Just flat out tell him next time you see him to leave you alone or you will send Jan Di to spin kick him."_

 _She laughed with a nod at her friends infamous move. "That would probably work."_

" _Or," Yi Jeong continued quietly. "You could just tell him about me, how you're already seeing someone."_

 _Ga Eul stared at him, the surprise evidence on her face. It was the first time he had ever flat out said they were in a relationship. Although it had been implied by their conversations and the promise he had made before he left, it still gave her a thrill to hear the actual words. "I like that idea better." Ga Eul told him with a smile._

Yi Jeong leaned his head back in the seat, cursing himself for not realizing the danger she was in. He should have sent Woo Bin to throw this guy into a deep pit the moment he heard about him pestering her. Hell, he should have flown back to Korea and dealt with it personally, marking her untouchable for anyone who even looked at her wrong.

And the fact that she was now hurt made him sick and caused some inner animalistic urge to destroy this Seo Jun from the ground up. To wish he had never even stepped foot in the same air as Ga Eul and Yi Jeong growled again under his breath. This plane really needed to fly faster.

"Aish, you pabo. She's not staying with you!"

"Of course she's staying with me. I've already had the chef prepare all her favorite food for the next six weeks. Besides, I have a pool."

Woo Bin smacked his head at the idiocy that was his friend Gu Jun Pyo. "She has a broken wrist, you idiot. She can't go swimming! Besides, it is the middle of winter."

"Oh right." Jun Pyo scratched his head. "Well still, it's better at my place. I have more servants to ensure she doesn't try to do something dumb… Like wash the dishes or something."

"She's staying here," Woo Bin insisted loudly. "I'm better at protecting her and it's easier for Jan Di and Ji Hoo to check on her for her doctor appointments. I'm closer to the clinic."

"Yah!" Jan Di interrupted with a frustrated hiss. "Would you two keep it down. Ga Eul finally managed to fall asleep."

The two friends stopped their bickering and Jun Pyo went to his girlfriend gathering her close. "Are you okay?"

Jan Di shook her head burying her face into his chest as her arms wrapped tight around his waist. Ga Eul had finally called her once Ji Hoo had brought her back to Woo Bin's and Jan Di had immediately taken over the situation. Letting Ga Eul cry on her as she helped her change clothes, catching the molten bruises all over her body. Jan Di had soothed her and helped her clean up before tucking her into bed like she was a little girl.

And Woo Bin must have bought out an entire department store because Ga Eul now had more pajama's, soft sweats, and tops that she could wear in her lifetime. Not to mention fresh sheets and deep comforters for her to sink into once the pain pills Ji Hoo had given her started taking effect.

"Her whole body is bruised Gu Jun Pyo and her wrist looks mutlitat- "

"Shhh, I know." Jun Pyo pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry darling. We will take care of it, though. He won't come near her again, I promise." He had arrived about an hour earlier and after looking at Ga Eul who had hugged him and tried to reassure him she was okay, seeming to understand it brought back bad memories caused him go on a rampage to his staff. They were to bring him everything they could find on Yi Seo Jun.

Jan Di clung to him fiercely before turning to Woo Bin. "Have you found him?"

"Not yet," Woo Bin told her folding his arms. "He didn't go home and some of his friends confessed where he usually hangs out which they are checking but no luck yet. We will find him Jan Di and we will make him regret ever looking at Ga Eul."

Jan Di nodded leaning into Jun Pyo thankful for his presence. At the frantic cry from Ga Eul's room she bolted back to her friend, horrified to discover Ga Eul tossing and turning terrified in a dream.

"No, please," Ga Eul whimpered and Jan Di wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh Ga Eul, you're safe. It's just a bad dream." She turned to look at the boys who had followed her. "I'm going to stay with her for a while."

"Shit." Jun Pyo muttered darkly, pouring himself a drink as the guys retreated to the living room. "If your men don't find him soon."

Ji Hoo clasped his shoulder understanding the memories this brought back for his friend. They were the same memories for him. The feeling of absolute helplessness when Jan Di had been taken by the model. "I can go look by myself for a while," he offered. "I may be able to move faster alone."

Woo Bin shook his head, "we will go together if they haven't found him by morning. Besides, Yi Jeong should be here soon and I think it's best if we are all here…Just in case."

Jun Pyo snorted. "Just in case what? In case he loses his mind, rips the city apart, and then tries to murder this Yi Seo Jun with his bare hands? I feel like doing that myself and I only love Ga Eul like a sister. He loves Ga Eul more than anything else. More than he has ever loved someone else. There won't be any stopping him once he gets here and sees how badly hurt she is. Trust me," Jun Pyo tossed back his drink. "I know that feeling firsthand."

Woo Bin opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by the slamming of the door. His eyes widening as he took in the sudden disheveled appearance of So Yi Jeong. His face was flushed with exhaustion and fear with dark circles under his eyes. His limbs were trembling with uncontrolled anger as his fists kept clenching and unclenching by his side. Yi Jeong didn't say a word as his three friends stood up, his gaze sweeping the room frantically before finally landing on Woo Bin.

"Where. Is. She?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I normally don't get to update this fast because...life. However, I had half this chapter finished up yesterday so I was able to complete it today. I am so glad everyone is enjoying it! It makes me want to keep writing Yi Jeong and Ga Eul stories :-) I did see that some of you were a little confused on the age difference between Seo Jun and Ga Eul and I wanted to clarify. He is older but still at Shinhwa University with her. This chapter actually explains the tutoring a little bit so I hope that helps! Hope you enjoy!

"Where is she?" Yi Jeong demanded once more. "Where is Ga Eul?"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae," Jan Di said before the guys could answer. She stood at the doorway of the living room staring at the young man in front of her. Yi Jeong had always been a mystery to her with his Casanova lifestyle and somewhat cool attachment to things.

Yet, he was fiercely loyal to F4 and Ji Hoo had told her about his confrontation with Jun Pyo in Macau when he thought the Shinhwa heir was deliberately hurting Jan Di. His protectiveness of her was the main reason she had not stood in the way of Ga Eul's steadfast love for the potter.

It had been obvious to everyone that Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were attracted to each other at Caledonia, but Jan Di understanding the lifestyle of Yi Jeong was worried that her friend would become hurt. However, looking at Yi Jeong now, Jan Di's concerns that he may not care for Ga Eul the way she deserved was completely erased. The man in front of her was obviously devastated and madly in love with Ga Eul.

Jan Di swiftly went to Yi Jeong and pulled him into her embrace holding him like the way a mother would comfort a child. Surprised by the outward affection, Yi Jeong stiffened for a moment before he finally exhaled and sank into Jan Di.

They stood that way for a few seconds before she stepped back with a sad smile. "I'm glad you're here. Ga Eul is having a rough night. I was going to make her some tea but I think she needs you more than me right now."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking off hurriedly towards the bedroom. "Do you think we should have prepared him better on her injuries?" Woo Bin asked with concern.

"No, not when it comes to your woman being hurt," Jun Pyo answered as he pulled Jan Di into his side. "There is no preparing for that kind of pain."

Ga Eul sat on the edge of the bed trying to get her emotions in order. She was completely exhausted but every time she closed her eyes she saw the image of Seo Jun standing over her, screaming at her, and she would bolt back awake. And while she knew she was completely safe at the Song mansion with everyone surrounding her. Woo Bin had even been very considerate by asking the staff to stay away so she didn't have to deal with strangers right now. But she still felt jumpy and scared. Not to mention physically stiff and sore from the abuse heaped onto her body.

Ga Eul had never experienced the kind of trauma she had gone through today. She had never been hit before. Her parents had always been gentle with their discipline and even the roughhousing she used to do with her cousins and Jan Di had never been violent. It devastated her to realize that someone could have that kind of anger and damage in them. To be able to hurt someone as easily as Seo Jun had hurt her. And deep down at her core… She was terrified. Terrified that F4 would not be able to find him, or that he would appear back at school. Ga Eul felt vulnerable and slightly alone despite a whole house of friends.

At the click of the door opening Ga Eul raised her head thinking it was Jan Di with her tea and not wanting to worry her friend anymore tried to force a reassuring smile. But as she met the gaze of the newcomer, she gasped in shock. It wasn't Jan Di but Yi Jeong. An exhausted, angry Yi Jeong but still… He was here.

"Ga Eul." He moaned almost painfully, taking in her pale face and small frame hunched over. Her eyes welled at the sight of him. She had known he was coming since both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had assured her he was on his way home but it hadn't fully hit her until now. Ga Eul thought she had known had badly she needed to see him, to feel his presence next to her but now that he was standing there in the flesh, she couldn't contain her relief.

She stood up with a sob and rushed into his arms, feeling like she could finally breathe. "I'm so glad you're here."

Yi Jeong tightened his hold as he felt her sobs racking her body and he folded his shoulders over her protectively. "I'm here. Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." He rubbed his hand up and down her back not just to comfort her but also to assure himself she was real that he had her in his arms. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

Ga Eul shook her head but was crying too hard to answer breaking his heart further. "It's going to be okay Ga Eul. I'm going to take care of this. I should have broken this guy legs the minute you mentioned he was hounding you. I will fix it though. He will never touch you again, I promise."

"It's-It's-It's not your fault Sunbae," Ga Eul stuttered out, her face still buried into his shoulder. "No one could have predicted he would-would do something like this. You're not to blame for this any more than I am."

Yi Jeong closed his eyes in disbelief. Once again she was able to stop the self-loathing pit that was so easy for him to fall into. He didn't answer but simply pulled her in tighter. His heart slowing down as he breathed in and out trying to get her to fall into a similar pattern with him.

"It hurts to cry but I can't help it," Ga Eul wailed with a whimper of pain and Yi Jeong quickly drew back and cupped her face into his hands. "Ga Eul, look at me. Look at me sweetheart."

Ga Eul opened her wet filled eyelids and tried to focus on his thumbs stroking lightly over her cheeks. "Take a deep breath," he nodded as she inhaled sharply.

"Good now another one… There you go. Don't think about anything else but me and just breathe. That's my girl." He smiled at her, his deep dimples flashing which never failed to make her weak in the knees. "I was wrong before you know."

"About what?" Ga Eul whispered, wiping her eyes furiously. "About women looking ugly when they cry. I don't think you have ever looked better than you do right now." Yi Jeong laid his forehead onto her, his hands still holding her face.

"I'm serious." He pouted at her watery snort which made her chuckle. "I'm pretty sure Woo Bin throwing up in the bushes after drinking with Ha Jae Kyung looks more appealing than me right now."

"Hey, don't be talking bad about my girlfriend," Yi Jeong insisted. "Otherwise I will have to kiss you."

"Oh well in that case, her hair is a rat's nest, her eyes are swollen and crusty, and- "

Yi Jeong laid his lips over hers stopping the onslaught of insults and for their first kiss, it was not one of passion or romance but more of comfort. Just a connection for them both to prove they were finally together. Ga Eul touched his cheek softly. "Thank you."

They stayed like that for a while just soaking up the other's presence before Yi Jeong reluctantly sighed. "Show me."

Ga Eul didn't want to, she didn't want to hurt him by showing him the damage inflicted by Seo Jun, but she knew it needed to be dealt with and maybe just maybe it would help. She hadn't been able to talk with Woo Bin when he had rescued her or Ji Hoo when he bandaged her, still afraid of the shadows but here with Yi Jeong, she felt completely protected.

She pressed her lips onto his again softly before calmly stepping back, lifting her wrist. Although the cast hid most of the bruising and mangled bones, you could still see some of the black and blue imprints of fingers, along with the awkward way she held it.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae said it is broken in multiple places," Ga Eul told him quietly. "He snapped it cleanly at first but then when I cried out and fell, he slammed his boot down onto it." Catching the way his eyes dilated and the tremor running through him, she hurried on. "Ji Hoo thinks I can have surgery once the swelling goes down and then with physical therapy, I should get most of my mobility back." She tucked her hair back looking down at the ground. "I can't really afford that and I don't want you to feel obligated- "

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong took her chin into his hand forcing her to look at him. "Please stop."

She stared at him before squeezing him in agreement. "You will be lucky if I don't buy you your own castle with armed guards after this." He mumbled under his breath rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to focus on anything else but her broken wrist in front of him.

"Sunbae!"

He laughed lightly at her small smack on his chest but the humor quickly evaporated since he knew there was more to see. "Woo Bin said something about your ribs… Is that why it hurts to cry?"

She didn't answer right away taking a moment to steady herself. "Can you help me get my shirt off? It's a little hard with only one hand."

He nodded and gently lifted her t-shirt over her head. This was not exactly how he envisioned undressing her for the first time. Yi Jeong had pictured that scene more times than he could count and it usually involved candles, soft music, and her laying on a bed of silk sheets. However, he felt a deep sense of pride and respect that she trusted him with this too. To trust him with her body when she was most vulnerable and he hoped he could be worthy of it. He ran his fingers over the bruises on her stomach, they weren't deep but bright in color.

"Are you sure they are just bruised?"

"Yes." Ga Eul assured him, wondering why she didn't feel embarrassed or awkward standing in front of him this way but she didn't. No-one had ever seen her naked except for her mother or Jan Di and certainly never a man but it felt completely natural… and safe. She took great comfort in that and knew she could give him the rest. "Ji Hoo tripled checked and had his grandfather look at the X-Ray just to be sure but…"

Yi Jeong looked at her sharply sensing her hesitation. "What?"

Ga Eul turned around sweeping her hair to the side, she heard his intake of breath as he saw her shoulders and back. "He slammed me into the lockers and I fell to the ground pretty hard after he pushed me."

He cursed loudly as he took in the bruises scattered over her upper back and the large one near her hip from where she must have fallen. Sensing she was about to lose him, Ga Eul quickly turned back around and cupped his face like he had done to her a few minutes ago.

"Yi Jeong look at me. Look at me, Sunbae." As he finally locked eyes on her, she could see a high flush sweeping over his face and the shakes in his hands that gripped her waist. "Breath, Yi Jeong. Don't think about anything else but me and breath." Ga Eul told him repeating his earlier words and kept his attention on her as he inhaled deeply, trying to get himself back into control.

"Okay." He finally whispered once he was able to push down his rage. It wasn't gone not by a long shot but at least he could focus again. "I'm back."

"Okay," Ga Eul stroked his head. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes, but first," Yi Jeong grabbed her shirt off the floor and softly pulled it back down over her before leading her to the bed. He sat down and gathered her into his lap, her head tucking into his neck. "You're safe now, Ga Eul. You can tell me the rest whenever you are ready but I need you to believe me that you're safe."

"I do Sunbae," Ga Eul told him quietly. "I didn't before but I do now that you're here." He bent his head to brush soft kisses over her shoulder and she curled further into him as she finally let out the dam of words she had been locking up.

 _Ga Eul smiled as she took in her latest project, a small earring dish that she planned to give her mother for her birthday. Although, she would never have the skill of Yi Jeong, it gave her pleasure to make something with her own hands. Especially since her parents had moved away to the countryside to be closer to her grandmother. Ga Eul had moved into a small apartment in Seoul and missed not seeing them daily. She couldn't wait for them to come to visit in the spring and she wanted her mother's gift to be special. She glanced at the clock surprised to see that it was almost four and she was supposed to have Jan Di over for dinner tonight._

 _With Jan Di in her Medical school and Ga Eul starting her first year at Shinhwa University for child development courtesy of Jun Pyo, they rarely got to see each other. So, they both tried once a month to have dinner together to catch up. And Ga Eul still felt guilty for taking the scholarship to the school simply because she was friends with the members of F4._

 _Although, Jun Pyo had insisted it wasn't necessary, Ga Eul still wanted to pull her own weight. Therefore, she had made it a condition of her scholarship that she would tutor other students in certain classes as payment for school. Usually, it was seniors who were on the verge of not graduating unless they started paying attention. Thankfully, she didn't have anyone on her schedule right now and could relax into her own studies._

 _She gathered her bag and scurried out of the classroom but stopped short when she noticed someone leaning against the lockers waiting on her. "Yi Seo Jun," Ga Eul said in surprise. "Um what are you doing here?"_

 _He smiled at her making a shiver run down her spine. "Waiting on you."_

 _Ga Eul didn't like this… How did he know where she was? They didn't have any classes together and their tutoring sessions had ended weeks ago. She cast a look up the hall hoping to see another student or instructor but they were empty. "I don't think- "_

" _Come on Chu Ga Eul," Seo Jun pushed himself off the wall. "Stop playing hard to get. You caught me, all right. So lets stop this game and get dinner."_

 _Ga Eul's nerves shot up even more at his authoritative tone but she squared her shoulders determinedly. "Yi Seo Jun for the last time, I am not interested. I already have a boyfriend so there is no playing hard to get or trying to catch you," she snapped harshly. "Now for the last time, leave me alone."_

 _Not giving him time to reply she tried to push past him but he grabbed her wrist yanking her back to him. "Seo Jun," Ga Eul gasped in pain at his tight grip. "Let me go."_

 _Still clenching down on her wrist, he starred down at her. His eyes were hard and his jaw was set in anger. "Who do you think you are? Nobody tells me no. Especially not some freshman commoner who is here on some pity scholarship. You should be grateful a guy like me would even look at you."_

" _Fine," Ga Eul told him trying to wrench her hand away. "Whatever you say but please let go."_

" _So Ga Eul," Seo Jun snarled. "Tell me about this boyfriend. Is he the one you spread your legs for in order to get into this school? Do you honestly think he would care if I took a little taste too?"_

 _Fear now making a cold sweat break over her, Ga Eul desperately searched for help but she was alone. Seo Jun noticing that she was about to try break away and simply flee took her wrist with a snarl and violently snapped it. A scream gargled in her throat as a white light of pain flooded her vision. At her cry, he let go and with all strength pushed her into the lockers. Ga Eul hit them with a shout and bounced off them like a rag doll, crumpling to the floor with a harsh crash on her stomach. But before she could scramble away, he took his boot and laid it over her wrist, holding her in place._

 _"You're going to regret this," Ga Eul whispered at tears flooded her eyes. "You have no idea who my friends are."_

 _He smiled, "I'm looking forward to it. "And with a wink, he brought his boot up and slammed it down on her wrist finishing the job as Ga Eul sobbed in agony._

 _"See you around Chu Ga Eul," Seo Jun said with a grin before sauntering casually off._

By the time she was finished, she had soaked Yi Jeong's shirt with tears again and he had to remind himself to stay calm for her sake. "It's okay, I promise. It's over."

Ga Eul nodded but still clung to him. "I know but I keep replaying it over and over again in my mind. I am so tired but I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes he's standing over me."

"No." Yi Jeong drew back so she could fully see him, his deep brown eyes that usually sparkled at her were black with none of his usual light. "He's not here, Ga Eul. I'm here. He's never coming near you again."

Ga Eul blinked at the ferocity in his tone and the absolute promise in his words before a sense of security she didn't know was possible flooded over her. Without a word, she gave him a quick peck and crawled under the covers. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to put pressure on her ribs and gently pulled until her back rested up against his chest.

"Sleep now sweetheart. I've got you," Yi Jeong whispered into her ear as Ga Eul finally succumbed to the darkness and let herself drift off.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo stood up quickly as Yi Jeong finally rejoined them an hour or two later. Jun Pyo stayed seated as Jan Di had fallen asleep in his lap but his gaze never left his hurting friend. He knew better than anyone the kind of destruction which ran through you when something like this happened. It was the same for him when he had learned Jan Di would never swim again.

Yi Jeong ran a hand through his hair wearily. "She finally fell into a deep sleep a little bit ago. Hopefully, she can rest for a few hours."

"How is she?" Ji Hoo asked softly. "Did she talk to you?"

Yi Jeong nodded darkly before storming over to the window to watch the early light of sunrise come over Seoul. He had managed to stay calm through most of Ga Eul's story but now it was building up in him like a damn storm. He desperately needed to punch something, throw things. He needed Seo Jun in his sights so he could break every bone in his body. He had always been protective of the things he loved, his friendships, his mother, even his craft but this… this was different. He felt a blood lust like he never had before.

"He said she should be grateful."

"What?" Came the muffled roar from the other F4 members while Yi Jeong continued to calmly stare out the window. "He said that a commoner should be grateful a guy like him noticed her. That she had spread her legs to get into Shinhwa so why not for him? She didn't say it but I think that's what everyone has been implying at the school. It's probably why she insisted on the tutoring job."

Ji Hoo let out a rush of obscenities as Jun Pyo bared his teeth. "I'm firing everyone. I'm fucking firing everyone." He shot a quick glare at the young doctor. "Do they say that about Geum Jan Di?!"

"Do you honestly think anyone would be brave enough to say that about her to me?" Ji Hoo replied sharply. "No one is that stupid."

"It's different for Jan Di," Woo Bin broke in thoughtfully. "Everyone knows why she got into the school because of her saving that student making national news. So, of course she would go to medical school there. No one had to create a reason for her scholarship."

"Make it stop." Yi Jeong said without even turning around to face them. "Fire whoever you want, Gu Jun Pyo. Threaten the entire student body, Woo Bin but make it stop. No one else gets to think like that about Ga Eul ever again."

"We'll take care of it." Jun Pyo promised. "Now what?"

At the light ping from his pocket Woo Bin pulled out his phone, staring at the text for a minute before exchanging a silent message with Ji Hoo. "They got him."

"Now we go take care of this Seo Jun and remind him what happens when someone touches something that belongs to F4." Yi Jeong answered as he finally turned around and Jun Pyo shared a concerned glance with the others recognizing they were now looking at the former, merciless Yi Jeong who would stop at nothing to get his revenge.

He smiled coldly at them, his voice deathly calm. "Then we remind him what happens when someone touches something that belongs to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So, first of all, thank you for the overwhelming amount of love you guys have shown to this story. It means a lot for everyone who took time to review :-) I have decided to keep writing Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's stories after this if you all are interested. So, there will be one more chapter after this to finish it and wrap everything up! Hope you enjoy.

Jan Di stood next to Gu Jun Pyo as the boys silently began to get ready. It was a calm but frightening sight as she took in the four men who had become so important in her life. Ever since the day she had stumbled upon Ji Hoo playing his violin, her world had completely shifted and although there were times she cursed Gu Jun Pyo for dragging her into all of this, Jan Di knew she wouldn't have changed her course.

It had given her the love of her life in Jun Pyo but also brothers and the man who completed her in Ji Hoo. There was also no denying the change Jan Di had brought to the F4 by showing them how money and status were not the only things that were important. She had given them a heart and a kindness they had been lacking.

However, watching them now plan and go over the details, she once again saw the group of men who had run Shinhwa with an iron fist. There was no sign of laughter or gentleness. Even Ji Hoo her sweet fireman had an angry edge to him as he pulled on his long coat.

Jan Di knew that Ga Eul had become important to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin, as Ga Eul had filled in the best friend spot for the mafia prince while Yi Jeong was away. But was slightly surprised by the absolute outrage and power flanking from Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo as well. It would seem another commoner had managed to work their way into all the hearts of the F4.

Jan Di had only been half-asleep earlier and had overheard enough of the conversation from Yi Jeong to understand how much Ga Eul had been through at the hands of Seo Jun. She knew the boys were always planning on taking care of the situation but now... They weren't just going to teach him a lesson anymore. Yi Seo Jun had crossed the line and she briefly wondered if she should feel guilty about them taking justice into their own hands but she didn't. Things worked differently in this world where money and certain names made you untouchable. So, the only way to completely ensure Ga Eul's safety was for Yi Jeong and the others to handle it themselves.

Jan Di tugged on Jun Pyo's coat and as he looked at her, she saw the hardness in his eyes and she gave him a weak smile. "Give him a kick to the head for me… Maybe two."

Jun Pyo agreed with a smirk before sobering again and bent his head down to whisper privately to her. "Stay here with Ga Eul until we get back. Don't go outside until we get this taken care of. Just in case."

She nodded, "I will be careful."

He kissed her swiftly before strolling away taking out his phone putting the last few nails into Yi Seo Jun's coffin.

Yi Jeong had slipped back into the bedroom and knelt by a sleeping Ga Eul. He gently brushed her hair off her face and noticed the slight crease in her forehead as though she was having a bad dream. "It's okay Ga Eul," he muttered. "I'm going to make sure no-one touches you again. I promise."

He brushed his lips over hers once more before standing up and noticed Woo Bin in the doorway. Yi Jeong nodded at the silent question and walked out without a backward glance to the slumbering girl. "Let's go."

The boys fell into their natural places with Gu Jun Pyo taking the lead, the others flanking him on both sides. The cars pulled up and everyone hurriedly jumping out of their way, catching the stony faces of the young men. Jun Pyo opened his door and Ji Hoo slid into the passenger seat of the first car with Woo Bin and Yi Jeong pulling up the rear.

"Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin asked curiously over the roof of his car noticing his bro's hesitation. "No-one hurts her, Woo Bin. I have to protect her and I will do whatever I have to in order to make sure she's safe." Yi Jeong answered without looking over at him. "I need you to understand that."

Woo Bin looked off into the distance realizing what Yi Jeong was trying to tell him. He wouldn't be able to just let this go lightly or let the other guys handle it. He was going to use Seo Jun as an example to everyone that Ga Eul was off limits. Woo Bin could understand that and felt a similar way. He loved Ga Eul too. Maybe not on the same level as Yi Jeong but it was there. A brotherly love that probably could morph into more if he let himself.

Plus, he felt a small sense of guilt about this situation. He had promised to keep her safe and although he knew there was no way he could have expected this, it didn't ease the shame of failing them both. He exhaled with acceptance and threw some black gloves at Yi Jeong. "Let's go take care of it then."

Ji Hoo looked at the side mirror as Woo Bin's Lotus followed Jun Pyo to the factory where his men had taken Seo Jun. "What do you think?"

Jun Pyo didn't answer right away mulling it over carefully. "I don't know. Yi Jeong has always reacted harshly to things but this… this is different."

"I am barely holding onto my anger and she's not even mine. Not like that," Ji Hoo responded quietly. "I don't know how I would feel if it was… He stopped but Jun Pyo understood he was talking about Geum Jan Di. Jun Pyo had long ago accepted that Ji Hoo had a part of Jan Di's heart and she would always hold a place in his. It was just the way it was and he no longer felt angry about it. Jan Di had made her choice and somehow they had managed to keep their friendship despite both being in love with the same girl.

"It was different when the model took Jan Di," Jun Pyo reminded him. "It was revenge against me and I get that line of thinking. She is my weak spot and the enemy will always go for the throat. He didn't hurt her, not deliberately. It was only when she put herself in front of me that he damaged her shoulder. Even so, I had a rage that went beyond rationale. But this… Yi Seo Jun hurt Ga Eul because he couldn't have her. Because he thought of her as a toy that he was being denied. It wasn't out of revenge or payback but simply to break her. We have to let Yi Jeong handle this in whatever way he wants."

"Gu Jun Pyo," Ji Hoo began but Jun Pyo roughly cut him off. "I won't let him cross a point of no return but I can't deny him this either. Ga Eul is his and we have no say here. We all care for Ga Eul in our own way and will do whatever we need to but Yi Jeong has the right to avenge the woman he loves."

Ji Hoo chewed on that for a while before he finally nodded with agreement and as they pulled into the parking lot and saw Woo Bin's men waiting for them, his face was set with new determination. "Well it looks like it's time to play then."

Yi Jeong let Woo Bin take the lead as they climbed out of the car and his men came forward. "We've got him in the back, boss. We gave him a small taste already." The man looked over at him with a sympathetic murmur. "I've always liked Chu Ga Eul. She has been good to us the few times we've looked after her and has never made us feel like a pair of thugs. It was our pleasure to get him for you." Yi Jeong didn't answer but only gave a quick nod of approval.

"Where did you find him?" Woo Bin asked curiously as Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo joined them. His right hand man wincing in trepidation. "He was parked outside her apartment building."

"What? You found him at Ga Eul's?" Woo Bin stole a quick glance over to Yi Jeong who physically didn't react but he saw the flame of fire in his eyes. "All-right then. Good work. Stay back now and let us take care of the rest."

They slowly walked into the building and briefly stood hidden in the shadows as Yi Jeong finally stared down at the man who had dared to hurt his Ga Eul Yang. He was snarling like a dog in a cage. His build was bigger and although fit, he looked weak with sallow skin of someone who drank too much.

His clothes were designer and an expensive watch but he didn't carry it off as effortlessly as Yi Jeong and the others. Yi Seo Jun almost had the air of a kid who never grew out of the temper tantrum stage, where he was given anything he wanted by simply raising his voice.

There was a bloom of a bruise on his jaw courtesy of Woo Bin's team and noticing their presence growled at them angrily. "Do you know who I am?"

He stood up but Ji Hoo stepped forward and grabbed his throat, locking eyes on Yi Seo Jun before throwing him back down to the ground.

"No, nor do I care," Ji Hoo answered but Yi Jeong saw that Seo Jun had paled at the artist's soft tone which spoke of the danger he was in. "Now, don't move again."

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo walked into the light and Seo Jun's eyes widened. "Prince Song… Gu Jun Pyo", and he swirled his head finally recognizing Ji Hoo. "What's… going on?"

Woo Bin smiled pleasantly, the smile that made girls weak in the knees but also sent a shiver of fear down the spine of his enemies. "I'm glad you recognized me. Saves me time introducing myself and explaining why you should be afraid." Although Yi Seo Jun gave off the smell of fear, he straightened himself and smirked at the mafia prince which made Woo Bin raise his eyebrows.

"Why should I be afraid? I have done nothing to bother F4. You must have lost your mind. Pulling an innocent man off the street."

"Innocent?" Jun Pyo asked quietly. "Is that what you think of a man who breaks a lady's wrist and throws her around until she's black and blue because she said no to a date?"

"Oh, so Chu Ga Eul is your whore?" Seo Jun said with a smile but his expression twitched with a new understanding he was in real trouble. "She mentioned having friends but I had no idea-"

He stopped speaking suddenly as Woo Bin grabbed his face. "I wouldn't keep talking if I were you. See, I don't take kindly to men who beat up women. But I especially," he tapped Seo Jun's chin threateningly. "Don't take kindly to men who beat up a woman under my protection. Surely, you knew that Chu Ga Eul belonged to F4. We've made it very well known and even as someone as stupid as you should know better than to touch something that belongs to us."

"She doesn't belong to you," he replied mockingly. "Otherwise I would already be dead. So- "

'You're right," Jun Pyo interrupted. "We claim Chu Ga Eul but she doesn't belong to us. Because Ga Eu belongs to-"

"Me," Yi Jeong spoke in a dangerous tone as Woo Bin and Jun Pyo stepped aside and he walked out of the dark, letting Yi Seo Jun see him for the first time. "Ga Eul belongs to me."

So-So-So Yi Jeong, "Seo Jun stuttered. "You're Ga Eul's boyfriend?"

'Hmm," Yi Jeong confirmed with a dark smile. "I believe she told you she was seeing someone. Isn't that right, Yi Seo Jun?"

"I just thought it was…" He shook his head. "So what? Ga Eul is just a commoner, a nobody. Who cares if I reminded her of her place?"

"Good lord," Woo Bin rolled his eyes heavenward. "He really wants to die. Oh, please Yi Jeong let me do it. I'm begging you."

"I get to go first," Ji Hoo said as he shot a thunderous glare at Seo Jun. "I'm studying to be a doctor and I know exactly how to kill you in the most painful ways possible."

Yi Jeong crouched down in front of Yi Seo Jun smirking as he noticed the pig shrinking back. "Her place?" He grabbed his wrist with a hard squeeze. "You broke her wrist to keep her in her place? You dared to touch my woman because she was a commoner who refused you?" Yi Jeong nodded thoughtfully before he snapped Seo Jun's wrist like he would a tree branch.

"Well, that was to remind you of your place." He hissed as Seo Jun let a strangled cry. "You may have thought you were someone yesterday but you are nothing. Nothing but a bug needing to be crushed. That's your place." Yi Jeong reared back a fist and threw a blow into his face, noting with satisfaction as he heard the crunch of bone and low snap of Seo Jun's body falling back.

Seo Jun groaned as the blood poured from his nose. "I don't understand," he whimpered, his fake bravado finally disappearing. "She's just a stupid-"

"Why were you at Chu Ga Eul's apartment," Ji Hoo interrupted fiercely. "What was your plan?"

"To finish what I started," Seo Jun hissed out painfully. "But I didn't know she- "

But Yi Jeong didn't let him finish, understanding the intention behind his words. Igniting more rage inside him. He threw another hard blow to his face, and then letting out all the fury he had kept bottled up inside for the past two days, he rained down on Yi Seo Jun's body.

The images of Ga Eul's tear stained face and battered wrist floating in front of his eyes. He remembered the horror he felt as took in her bruised back and the whimper of pain over her ribs and threw a nasty kick to his side.

"How do you like it?" Yi Jeong snarled. "Do you feel like a man now? You will attack a woman but will cower and beg for mercy when it comes to yourself." Yi Seo Jun was on the verge of losing consciousness as Yi Jeong picked up a broken chair leg and whacked him on the back. He vaguely heard Woo Bin call out his name and even felt the slight tugging of his friend's hands but Yi Jeong was too far lost into his own fury to stop.

He wanted to kill him, he needed to kill him but before he could deliver the blow, Jun Pyo's voice broke through the haze. "That's enough Yi Jeong."

The calm deliverance from their leader made Yi Jeong pause, he threw a glance over at Jun Pyo who was casually leaning against the side wall. "Ga Eul would be upset if she didn't get to see you when she woke up because you were having to hide a body. I could probably keep you out of jail but I really don't feel like filling out all the paperwork. Besides, killing him is not enough. We are going to end his life."

Yi Jeong clenched the piece of wood tightly before letting out a muffled roar and threw it across the room stepping away bitterly. He took a couple of deep breaths as Jun Pyo stepped forward and gazed down at Yi Seo Jun.

"Now let me explain what's going to happen next… You are going to disappear. The men outside are going to take you somewhere far away and you are never stepping back into Seoul again."

"My father- "Yi Seo Jun croaked out with a cough but Jun Pyo simply chuckled. "Oh yes, your father. Yi Hwang Dae, chairman of Dae enterprises, specializing in pharmaceuticals. They focus in cancer research," Jun Pyo told Ji Hoo conversationally. "Not very well since they tend to pocket a lot of the money donated or collected instead of using it for research purposes but still…"

"I will take care of that." Ji Hoo promised. "I just need to make a few calls tomorrow."

"Hmm good." Jun Pyo laughed quietly at the stunned look on Seo Jun's face. "Now do you understand exactly who you are dealing with? I made some calls this evening and spoke to your father personally. I know you have had a few drunk driving arrests swept under the rug by him but not this time."

Jun Pyo sighed happily. "I have assured him that if he so much as lifts a fingernail to help you, Shinhwa will own the Dae corporation before the ink dries on the paper. He will be thrown out without a cent and his name will be completely ruined. Plus, as of right now everything the Dae company does in the future will be personally monitored by Shinhwa but more importantly by me. You will get nothing from him."

"You can't do this to me," Seo Jun begged. "Please…I- "

"I wouldn't try begging for anything right now." Ji Hoo said lightly. "Not after you ignored Ga Eul's pleas to leave her alone or to stop when you hurt her. Otherwise, we may forget our manners."

"You are finished Seo Jun," Yi Jeong finally spoke again, his voice deadly. "I honestly don't care what happens to you after you leave this room, if you die from your injuries, or if you spend your life begging for scraps on the street like a dog, it won't matter to me. However," he leaned forward making sure Yi Seo Jun saw him, forcing him to realize the truth of his next words.

"If you ever attempt to come near or contact Ga Eul Yang again you won't even hear the knock on the door. There will be no person, law, or divine intervention that will stop me from getting to you. Do I make myself clear?

Yi Seo Jun swallowed hard before nodding the panic in his eyes as his fate was sealed. "Oh," Yi Jeong continued smoothly. "One more thing. If we ever hear of a woman, any woman being harassed, hurt or even just bothered within a hundred miles of you, my friend here," he pointed to Woo Bin who waggled his fingers mockingly, "will come to deal with you personally. And trust me, if you think this beating was bad…" He trailed off letting Seo Jun's imagination do the rest.

"You really should have heeded Ga Eul's warning," Yi Jeong told him quietly. "She told you that you didn't understand who would be coming after you. I hope you heed my warning with more caution, I don't give them twice."

F4 gave him one last glance before leaving the whimpering and beaten fool on the floor but as they started to walk away, Jun Pyo snapped his fingers. "Oh right, I almost forgot."

He whipped around and gave a knee to Seo Jun's head who crumbled into a bloody heap. "That was from Geum Jan Di," Jun Pyo said straightening his coat. Woo Bin gave him a quick high five and Ji Hoo just shook his head, a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. Yi Jeong let out a hoarse laugh and shot Seo Jun one last look fighting the urge to finish the job but he turned away. Ga Eul was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the last chapter! First of all, I want to thank every single one of you who took the time to review and favorite/followed this story. I want you to know I read every review posted and really take them into account for my future writing of chapters. I am hoping to create more Yi Jeong/Ga Eul stories so stay tuned! So here we go for the final chapter, enjoy!

Yi Jeong squinted up at the building Woo Bin had pulled into. "Please tell me you are kidding."

Woo Bin shook his head with a long sigh. "Nope."

Yi Jeong grumbled under his breath as he climbed out of the car. He was really going to have a serious talk with Ga Eul about her living arrangements. As they had been heading back to Woo Bin's after disposing of Seo Jun, Jan Di had texted them asking if they could pick up a few of Ga Eul's things from her apartment.

It was a tiny building that had paint peeling, water stains, and the front steps were rotting in certain places. The neighborhood also looked like it had seen better days with its old streets and a scattered collection of various graffiti.

As Woo Bin walked over beside him, Yi Jeong reached over and smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" Woo Bin yelled loudly. "What was that for?"

"How could you let her move into something like this?" Yi Jeong demanded with a furious gesture to the decaying building. "Have you lost your mind?"

I tried," Woo Bin insisted hotly. "But have you met Ga Eul? She is more stubborn than a mule about not letting any of us pay for anything. This was all she could afford and I practically begged for her to let me get the apartment she really wanted but she refused."

"What other apartments?"

"This nice one overlooking the park and gardens, not too far from me actually but it was out of her price range," Woo Bin shrugged. "I offered to just buy it for her but she told me if I did that or even thought about mentioning it to you, she would put her high heel in a very…uncomfortable place." Woo Bin finished with a wince at the memory.

Even Yi Jeong let out a shudder at the implied threat. "I will talk to her."

"Good luck."

As they walked upstairs Yi Jeong suddenly realized he didn't have a key. "Did Ga Eul give you a spare? How are we going to get in?"

Woo Bin smirked, "Have you forgotten who your best friends with?" He took out the little tool kit that he always kept in his wallet once they got to her door and Woo Bin had barely put his pin into the keyhole when it clicked open.

"Are you just that good or was that a little too easy?" Yi Jeong asked suspiciously.

"It was a little too easy," Woo Bin answered with concern. "This is one flimsy lock."

New horror flooded over him as he realized what could have happened if Ga Eul had gone home last night. If Woo Bin hadn't been able to get to her. Yi Seo Jun would have had no problem opening that door and the images made Yi Jeong feel sick and a little unbalanced. "She's not staying here anymore."

"I will keep her with me," Woo Bin quickly agreed. "I can appeal to her guilt by reminding her how worried I would be all the time especially after what happened."

"Or I can just take her back to Sweden," Yi Jeong said as they stepped into the apartment and Woo Bin looked at him surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," Yi Jeong answered with a frustrated tone. "How am I going to leave her Woo Bin? Especially after all this? It was already hard enough being away but now…"

"She won't go," Woo Bin said quietly. "Not because she doesn't want to be with you but because Ga Eul knows how important pottery is to you. She will refuse to do anything that might take away your chance to get your hands back."

"How would moving to Sweden with me stop that?" Yi Jeong asked in confusion. "If anything- "

"Be honest bro… How much studying and therapy would you be able to commit to if Ga Eul's there? Especially after you get her into your bed." Woo Bin ignored the look of warning from Yi Jeong and just cocked an eyebrow. "What? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you could live with Ga Eul and not have her in your bed?"

At the reluctant shake from his best friend, Woo Bin clasped his shoulder. "Ga Eul knows that and she won't be a distraction for you. I will look after her Yi Jeong, I promise. Nothing like this will happen again."

"You're probably right," Yi Jeong huffed out annoyed. "I will deal with leaving later. Right now, let's just grab her stuff and get out of here, but I am still not letting her move back into this place."

As he looked around he honestly didn't think he had ever seen such a small space. It was worse than the place Jan Di had lived in briefly. The apartment was basically a closet but Yi Jeong could see Ga Eul's touch everywhere, with a lot of warm colors and fresh flowers. She had a small couch that must also serve as her bed since there were no other rooms and it had multiple blankets scattered over the sides. It made his back hurt just looking at the stupid thing.

"Aish this girl is really trying to kill me." Yi Jeong grumbled under his breath before heading into her kitchen. If you could really call it a kitchen since it only held a tiny stove, no table, and a mini-fridge tucked into the corner.

Yi Jeong noticed it was covered in pictures and bent down for a closer look. He smiled as he took in the scattered photographs, mostly of Jan Di and Ga Eul doing whatever it is that girls do but there was also some of her family, and even a few of Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. In the center though there was a picture Yi Jeong didn't remember taking. It was him and Ga Eul at Caledonia right after they returned from their boat ride. Yi Jeong was leaning against the side of the boat smiling at Ga Eul as she did a twirl because it had started to rain.

He remembered her squealing in delight as the rain began to come down lightly once they had returned to shore and Ga Eul telling him how much she loved storms before beginning to dance and skip along the water's edge. She had absolutely refused to go inside even when it began to pour until Yi Jeong had finally thrown her over his shoulder and took off for the cabanas.

At the feel of her warm feminine body and smart smack of her hands on his back, Yi Jeong knew he was in trouble. He had held countless girls but none of them had made his stomach twist like his did that day. He may have fought it for a long time but Yi Jeong had known from the beginning Ga Eul would become his.

He snatched the photo from the fridge and snuck it into his pocket. "I got her toothbrush and the books she asked for," Woo Bin called, interrupting his thoughts. "Anything else?"

"I think Jan Di mentioned she needed some more socks and stuff," Yi Jeong said as he walked over to the small nightstand next to the couch. "I know Ga Eul likes to be practical but I am buying her some real furniture. I don't even care if she gets mad at me because this is just ridiculous."

"No kidding." As Yi Jeong pulled on the handle, he drew in a sharp breath and Woo Bin's eyes widened as they took in the contents of her drawer which was filled with black lacy bras, tiny matching underwear, a deep green nightie, and even some colorful garters.

"Wow," Woo Bin coughed awkwardly. "Ga Eul is sure full of surprises. Who would have guessed that she had this kind of--" He trailed off as he caught the murderous glare on Yi Jeong's face.

"Umm, you know what..." His friend nodded as he took a quick step back. "I am just going to stop talking and let you handle this part of her packing."

"Good idea." Yi Jeong told him sternly as he grabbed a handful of pieces desperately trying not to focus on all the images his brain had conjured up. Knowing Ga Eul had this kind of underwear collection was sending most of his blood south and he had to firmly remind himself this was not the time or the place for it but someday...

"Don't go there, So Yi Jeong," He muttered firmly, knowing he would never get on a plane back to Sweden if he let his thoughts go that far.

Yi Jeong turned back to Woo Bin who looked a little red in the face and realizing his friend must have a similar mental picture of Ga Eul floating in his brain, he quickly smacked his head again.

"Sorry," Woo Bin told him with a laugh and Yi Jeong shook his head, not even being able to blame him. "Come on let's go."

Ga Eul slowly stirred in the bed, feeling like a truck had run over her. Ji Hoo had warned her that she would feel worse the next day like someone does after a car accident. The soreness would really take effect after her body had a chance to stiffen up and the shock had worn off. She had woken up earlier to Jan Di sitting beside her who had quickly explained that Yi Jeong and the others had captured Yi Seo Jun and had gone to take care of it.

Relief and fear had swarmed Ga Eul but before she could dwell on it, she had drifted back asleep the trauma of the day taking its toll. Now though she was desperate to find Yi Jeong and make sure he was okay.

Ga Eul gingerly sat up but as she tried to swing her legs over the bed, the door opened and Yi Jeong slipped in to check on her. "Hi."

"Hi," Ga Eul whispered her relief evident. "You're back."

Yi Jeong noticing she was trying to get up, hurriedly stepped over and knelt down in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked curiously, smoothing back a wayward piece of hair. "You need to rest more."

She grabbed him, her eyes scanning him for injuries. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt your hands?"

After everything she had been through Yi Jeong's heart swelled as he realized she was worried about him. He must have done something right in a past life because he sure as hell knew he hadn't done anything to deserve her in this one. He brushed a kiss over her knuckles, "I'm fine Ga Eul. Don't worry."

She sagged in relief but concerned still flushed over her face. "Yi Seo Jun?"

Yi Jeong stroked his hands over her thighs slowly. "You never have to think about him again. He's leaving Seoul as we speak."

"Is he…alive?" Ga Eul asked cautiously which made Yi Jeong smile darkly. "Yes but barely. I made sure that his recovery would not be as easy as yours."

Ga Eul grinned but Yi Jeong could still see the little bit of fear in her eyes as her gaze fell to the floor but he gently tilted her head back up, forcing her to look at him. "Seo Jun will never bother you again. Woo Bin's men are taking him somewhere far away and Gu Jun Pyo is also cracking down on his family so they won't interfere. He's gone Ga Eul, I promise."

Ga Eul exhaled, "Thank you."

Yi Jeong pulled her slowly to her feet, steadying her as she wobbled slightly, "Ga Eul…" He trailed off needing to say this right. "You're the most important person in my life. You know that, don't you?"

Ga Eul stared at him before nodding but didn't respond knowing he needed to get this off his chest. "It was like getting gutted with a knife when I heard you got hurt."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said her heart racing, but he hurried on before she could finish. "No one touches you Ga Eul. I would have killed Seo Jun if I thought for even a second he would come back after you. No matter what the others said or did no-one would have been able to stop me if you were still in danger."

"I know that Sunbae." Ga Eul understood what he was trying to tell her. "You don't have anything to prove to me. I knew you would come back for me the minute Seo Jun attacked me. I never doubted it. This is not your fault and nothing Seo Jun did has affected us, I promise."

Yi Jeong leaned forward resting his forehead against her, "I love you, Chu Ga Eul."

He felt her intake of breath at the words, it was the first time he had ever said them to her. They had both implied it by their actions and conversations but neither had said it out loud. Both somehow knowing it would make their time apart more difficult but Yi Jeong couldn't hold it inside anymore.

Not after the terror he felt when he got Woo Bin's phone call and desperation he felt on the plane trying to get back to her. Life was too short and she was too important to wait. Yi Jeong didn't want her to wonder for even a minute about what he felt for her. Ga Eul gently stroked his cheek with a smile. "I love you too, So Yi Jeong."

Unable to resist any longer Yi Jeong kissed her, not a chaste brushing of lips but finally giving in to the temptation he had since he met her and let his mouth engulf hers. Ga Eul quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and melting into him. At the silky touch of her fingers into his hair, he grinned against her lips and deepened the kiss.

She shyly opened her lips and he fought for self control but as he tasted her, Yi Jeong couldn't help but groan. She tasted like warm honey and old brandy. The feel of her skin under his hands and her scent flooded over him, making him lightheaded.

Ga Eul moaned and tentatively bit down on his lower lip and he barely resisted throwing her down onto the bed. Yi Jeong pulled back with a gasp before he lost all his willpower, holding her close into his chest as Ga Eul buried her face into his neck, both breathing hard.

"Ga Eul yang," Yi Jeong whispered. "How am I going to leave you?"

She didn't respond but simply tightened her grip on him. "I could stay you know. I can finish my therapy on my hand here in Korea."

"No Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said cupping his face into her hands. "I love you for saying that, for being willing to do that for us but no. You're finally getting your strength back in your hand and I won't allow anything to stop your progress. We were doing good this past year before all this happened, right?" At his slow nod, she brushed a light kiss over his cheeks and brow. "Then we will be fine for another three years, okay?"

While he knew she was right, it was still a struggle to picture himself away for another three years. Yi Jeong sighed as he lowered his face into her chest, her fingers lightly brushing through his hair. "You will still be the first person I will come looking for when I get back."

Ga Eul blinked back tears but forced a smile into her voice as she lowered her head to his ear. "It's a date then."

Yi Jeong finally pulled back after a while, the weight of the last few days falling off of him and his eyes twinkled mischievously as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "By the way, I stopped by your apartment to grab a few things for you."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh," he flashed her his Casanova grin. "So when do I get to see the rest of that underwear collection?"

"Sunbae!"

Ga Eul breathed in some fresh sunshine as she took in the busy streets of Seoul. She was heading home after starting her first day as a teacher's assistant at the local elementary school. She was a tad nervous but mostly excited at the new opportunity. It had been six months since Seo Jun had attacked her and it had been a long fight to physically get back to her old state.

Yi Jeong had categorically refused to head back to Sweden until after the surgery on her wrist. The operation had gone smoothly as the surgeon Ji Hoo had specifically assigned to her case reset her bone and added a few screws for the shattering Seo Jun had done with his boot.

Ga Eul was surprised the doctor had been able to hold the scalpel without shaking after Yi Jeong's less than subtle threats that she had better emerge from surgery without any complications. Not to mention Ji Hoo's intense supervision in the operating room. Nevertheless, it had been successful and after working in physical therapy she was able to rotate it again and believed in a few more months she would have her full strength back.

Yi Jeong had finally flown back to Sweden a few days after her surgery once she had bowed to the combined pressure of her boyfriend, Jan Di, and the rest of F4 that she would stay with Woo Bin until she was fully recovered.

A few weeks ago, Ga Eul had decided to accept the apartment overlooking the gardens as a present from Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. But only after Yi Jeong had threatened to quit his studies and come back to Korea early because he would be too worried about her otherwise. Shamelessly playing on the fact that he knew her guilt over causing him to worry would overrule her pride. It was a beautiful apartment and Jan Di's support as she reminded Ga Eul that it was basically pocket change for the boys let her stop feeling bad for accepting it.

Going back to school had been the biggest challenge since memories of Yi Seo Jun stalking her and his attack flooded over her regularly at first but it was getting better. Jun Pyo had placed his sister in charge of overseeing the day to day operations and Gu Jun Hee had cracked down on the principle and teachers forcing them to stop students who were harassing or attacking others with threats of expulsion. Jun Hee had made it very clear that money was no longer a free pass to act or say whatever you wanted at Shinhwa anymore.

She had also told Ga Eul that she had more than earned her scholarship and did not need to work to attend Shinhwa University. Ga Eul was now a normal student just like everyone else. Plus, after Woo Bin had driven her to school a few times and made it known that if any rumors were started about Ga Eul or if anyone even so much breathed on her wrong again they would be answering directly to him. Now that everyone was no longer acting like she was just the lowly commoner, Ga Eul could focus on her studies and she was even able to make a few friends.

Overall, things were improving and Ga Eul was happy. She missed Yi Jeong like crazy of course but they knew it wouldn't be forever. They made it a point to call or video chat no longer hesitant to tell each other how much they loved each other or how much they missed the other. True to his word, Yi Jeong was improving his hands and he always showed her his new artwork before anyone else. Even his instructors.

Ga Eul was making sure not to hide anything from him even if it was just waking up frightened from a nightmare, she always called him who would soothe her fears no matter what time of night it was. They were stronger than ever and both knew that once he finished up in Sweden he would come back and put his ring on her finger.

As she crossed the intersection and headed into her new building she was surprised by the smell of flowers drifting from her apartment. As Ga Eul opened her door, she gasped as her entire home was covered with roses of every different color. Vases piled over her shelves and counters while petals littered her floor.

Ga Eul picked up the note with shaky hands before letting out a watery chuckle reading the note from Yi Jeong who was congratulating her on her first day on the job and his declarations of love for her. Delivery service courtesy of Woo Bin was the scribble at the end from the cheeky Don Juan who also congratulated her.

Ga Eul shook her head, looking around at the explosion of flowers that rivaled the gardens across the street. She blew a kiss and buried her nose into the fragrance of the roses.

"You're still a Casanova," Ga Eul muttered her heart full. "But you're my Casanova." She pulled out her phone and sent him a quick text of thanks and love for him. They still had some time to go but she knew Yi Jeong would keep his promise to come back to her and no matter if it was three more years or thirty, Ga Eul would be waiting.


End file.
